


Becoming Red

by TheRealDanniX



Series: Alpha Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, I hurt Characters I like, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Building, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski-centric, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX
Summary: Five Times Stiles gains betas Plus one time he gains a Sourwolf
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alpha Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107410
Comments: 12
Kudos: 348





	Becoming Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this can be read on its own but it is connected to the other work in this Series. I never intended to write this, but sometimes I cannot help myself. There are so many other things I should be writing, but this is what came out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and if you do, drop some comments and Kudos to let me know what y'all think. 
> 
> Y'all are awesome! <3

**1)Peter & Lydia**

Stiles hadn’t shifted since being turned. He hadn’t even flashed his eyes, which most of Scott’s pack was impressed by. Stiles wasn’t impressed. He was concerned. Every other wolf showed signs of being able to shift soon after they got the bite, but he was going on three days with no signs he was a wolf. Well, nothing he could _see_. Peter said that his scent was different, Lydia said he was holding himself differently, and Stiles had the advanced senses of a werewolf. But there were no claws or glowing eyes or sideburns. Scott didn’t seem to care. He was still pissed that he’d had to kill the Alpha that had killed the Sheriff. The funeral was set for after the full moon. Peter and Lydia had helped Stiles set it up so that he’d be in his right mind to deal with the pomp and circumstance the county wanted for his father’s burial. Since Scott was still pissed, Stiles turned to Peter for help for his first full moon. Peter had looked at him oddly but had agreed to chain him up to keep him from hurting anyone. Stiles met Peter at the beta’s apartment and allowed himself to be chained down. He resolutely did not think about why Peter already had the chains bolted to the floor. He’d been warned that he could lose some time during the full moon. Especially since he hadn’t shifted at all in the days leading up to it.

As the moon rose Stiles felt the wolf for the first time. It growled under his skin. He felt his claws dig into the floor. He felt fangs dig into his lips. Then his eyes shifted, and he growled at Peter who was staring at him. Peter’s eyes flared blue and he tilted his neck in submission. Stiles knew what that meant, but he wasn’t present enough to really understand it. He felt something pulling at him. He stretched his senses searching for something to ease the pull, but he couldn’t find it. Them. He howled desperately, searching for his pack, but none of the answering howls were pack. They weren’t his. The pain of not finding what he was looking for sent Stiles further out of control. He was vaguely aware of breaking the chains. Of shifting and running. But it was all muffled by the longing pull at his wolf.

Peter found him the next morning. “Well, sweetheart,” he sighed. “You are full of surprises.” Stiles groaned as he woke up, not sure what was happening. He sat up like a bolt when he remembered what had happened the night before.

“Shit,” Stiles muttered. He looked down at himself for any sign of blood, but there was none. There was barely any dirt on his clothes either. He looked around and registered where he was with some degree of shock. He recognized the industrial windows of the sparsely furnished loft. Then he looked back at Peter. “What happened?”

“I know why you didn’t shift until after moonrise,” Peter declared. Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Laura had the best control. Even as a child, a beta, she would never shift until moonrise. It was the Alpha in her. Her wolf was born to it and it allowed her far better control until the full moon was pulling at her.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“After you healed a few days ago, you asked me what color I thought your eyes would be. I didn’t answer.”

“Peter,” Stiles growled. He felt his eyes flash.

Peter grimaced. “They’re red, Stiles. You’re an Alpha.” Stiles’ heart stopped.

“Scott?” he breathed.

Peter shrugged. “Lydia says he’s still alive. You didn’t hurt anyone last night. Besides, your eyes were red the moment you first shifted. I suppose you were just born that way.” Stiles nodded numbly, trying to get his breathing under control before he shifted. If he was an alpha, he needed an anchor fast. He tried to use his dad, but the grief was too recent, and he felt his claws sliding out as he continued panicking. Peter stepped closer and Stiles growled at him. “Breathe, Alpha. Look where you are and breathe.” Stiles glared at the beta but tried to take a deep breath. A scent in the air stuck out and he could feel himself calming. He focused on the scent. It was faded and stale, but it stood out to Stiles. It was pine and leather and wolf. He found his nose pressed into one of the pillows on the bed and felt the panic ease and his shift fade. It took a moment to realize what the scent was.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered.

Peter nodded. “It would seem there’s something he neglected to mention before he left.” Stiles frowned. “An Alpha seeks out pack, darling. Derek was never your Alpha and Scott certainly never recognized my nephew as pack. But the only thing you did last night was come here and curl up in the place where his scent was strongest. Your wolf recognized him as pack and the only reason you’d do that is if he’s your mate.”

“Mates are a thing?”

“Only for Alphas or born wolves. Bitten wolves aren’t normally in tune enough with their wolf to recognize the instinct.”

“And Derek’s mine?”

“Most likely. Either that or you two were closer than you appeared before he left,” Peter mused. Stiles fell back on the bed with a groan. “I’d say that isn’t the most immediate problem though, sweetheart.”

“Yeah. He’s gone so it doesn’t matter,” Stiles muttered. “Got it Zombiewolf.”

“Not really what I was saying, but I’ll take what I can get. What matters right now is you are an Alpha without a pack currently residing in another Alpha’s territory. We are extraordinarily lucky that you were only looking for Derek last night. There is no guarantee that will hold for next month. I suspect that if you caught Scott’s scent, you would have challenged him for his territory.”

“So, what do I do?”

“Are you attached to Beacon Hills?” Peter smirked. Stiles glared at him.

“Not anymore. Dad’s gone. The bank is going to take the house in a month. If Scott didn’t hate me before, the second he finds out I’m an Alpha, he will. You and Lydia are the only friends I have left, and let me tell you that I never thought I’d be saying that when I was a sophomore. Why ask?”

“You graduate in two months. I know you’ve been accepted to several schools on the east coast. Choose one and I’ll take care of the costs. You can use here or the guest room at my apartment until you graduate, then we’ll find a suitable neighborhood near whatever school you chose to establish some territory.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Stiles snorted.

“Perhaps. Though I don’t think anyone could have anticipated you being an Alpha.”

Stiles hesitated a moment, eying the beta. “You were trying to find a way to be an Alpha again. Then you were going to ask me to join your pack, weren’t you?”

Peter nodded. “I have to say, this is preferable. I think we can both agree my last tenure as Alpha was horrendous.”

“You were a total Creeperwolf,” Stiles agreed. “Then again, you’re still a Creeperwolf.”

“Could you attempt to focus Red?” Peter sighed.

“Do not call me that.”

“Stiles.”

“Alright! Fine. It’s a good plan. Plus, you’re about the only person I’d want as pack right now. Well, you and Lydia. And I’m not biting anybody unless I have to.” Peter blinked at him, with a frown.

“You want me as your beta?” Peter asked.

“I mean if you want. I’m not exactly the most experienced Alpha, and I know you’ve got a problem with authority. Besides, you were talking about asking me to be yours and I thought…”

“Stiles, stop. I am the entire reason you are in this world. I intended to offer you a place in my pack as reparations. Why on earth would you want me in a pack you control?”

“I trust you, Zombiewolf.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You aren’t the same wolf you were two years ago.” Peter got a strange look in his eyes. “Peter?”

“You have to officially ask me,” the beta declared.

“Will you join my pack?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter bared his neck and Stiles followed the instinct pulling at him to touch the beta’s neck. As soon as he did, he could almost see a golden string stretching from him to Peter. He could feel it tugging at him and something settled. He grinned and knew his eyes were glowing red. “Well, Red. I believe we have work to do.”

After Peter left, Stiles called Lydia and told her to meet him at the loft. She had never officially joined Scott’s pack, but she was still close enough to know what was happening with Scott and his betas. Plus her banshee nature meant she was drawn into things when people started dying. Especially when the Nemeton was involved. After Jackson and Allison had moved to Europe, Lydia had dealt with it by having sex. Except, then the people she had sex with kept either dying or turning out to be some kind of supernatural something or other that only wanted to use so. So during senior year, she had done a very un-Lydia thing and kept to herself. In fact, the only people she talked to anymore were Scott, Stiles, and Peter, and Stiles thought she only talked to Scott to keep from being shocked when she found a body. 

Lydia arrived at the loft and let herself in, looking far to put together for nine o’clock on a Saturday morning. “Stiles,” she said in greeting. She sniffed as she looked around the loft. “How was the moon?”

“Uh, well, I didn’t kill anybody, so I’d say successful,” Stiles said with a shrug that was really more of a controlled flail.

“So you’re hiding in Derek’s loft the morning after for no reason.”

“Not exactly.” Stiles rubbed his neck and resisted the urge to shove his nose back in the pillow he was gripping.

“Speak Stiles. I do have plans today, as shocking as that may be.” 

“Okay, well, you know how I hadn’t shifted?” Lydia nodded. “It’s because I’m an Alpha.” Stiles made his eyes flare red. 

Lydia tilted her head and raised her eyebrows expectantly. “And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? That’s kind of a big deal, Lyds.”

The banshee rolled her eyes. “Stiles, you’re a Spark. That’s what Deaton told you, right? Now you’re also a werewolf. A werewolf with a spark is an Alpha, therefore you are an Alpha. It’s really not that complicated.” She flicked her hair. “Is that all?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Stiles gripped the pillow tighter. 

Lydia let out a groan. “I swear you are an idiot sometimes.” She stormed over to stand in front of Stiles. “Ask me.” Stiles felt his mouth fall open a little. 

“But you never wanted to be in a pack.”

“I never wanted to be in Scott’s pack. He’s an awful Alpha and he always has been. You, however, are a different story. So ask me the damn question.” 

Stiles stumbled to his feet, dropping the pillow and standing in front of her. “Peter’s in my pack too, Lydia. We have a plan.”

“If it’s getting out of Beacon Hills, then I am all for it. We’ll figure out the details later. Ask,” she ordered.

“Will you join my pack?” Stiles asked. He felt his eyes flare red.

“Yes, Alpha,” Lydia said with a smirk as she bared her neck to him. Stiles rested his hand against her neck and the bond snapped in place. She let out a little gasp and Stiles pulled her into a hug. She was crying as she gripped him tightly.

“I’ve got you Lyds. We’re pack,” he mummured gently.

Lydia pulled back with a small smile on her face. “Pack.” 

**2)Erica and Boyd**

Stiles and Lydia started at NYU the fall after Stiles became an Alpha. Peter had bought a three-story building just off campus for them to live in and they moved in the week after graduation. The top floor had been divided into two apartments, one for Stiles and one for Lydia, while the second floor was Peter’s apartment and a library. Peter turned the bottom floor into a law office for him to work out of. Stiles planned to join him there once he finished law school. Lydia was on a fast track studying mathematics. Stiles liked to think he was smart, but he had no idea what Lydia was planning on focusing on no matter how much she tried to explain it. He thought it was called Cohomology, but it was definitely outside the realm of his understanding. Lydia didn’t care, taking far too much pleasure in flaunting her knowledge whenever Stiles or Peter commented on their shared dislike of math. As soon as her classes started neither of her packmates could keep up with her. 

On Peter’s suggestion, Stiles had reached out to a couple of other Alphas who control nearby territories and they agreed to let him and his pack layout some territory in their neighborhood. Since Stiles was the Alpha, the responsibility for maintaining that territory fell to him. Stiles, since he had kept his spark when he turned, used his magic to lay out wards in his territory. Starting with specific ones on each of their apartments. Then he laid some general wards on the edges of his territory so he’d know if any new supernaturals moved in or passed through. He also started walking his territory twice a day, even after classes started. Two weeks into the semester, Stiles was on his second walk of the day, which was happening far later than it usually would. He’d gotten caught up doing homework and hadn’t realized how late it was. Normally, he liked to do the second walk after he’d eaten dinner, but he hadn’t eaten it. It was close to ten at night before he started his walk. It was pure luck that he heard the weak whimpering. It was so quiet that he was certain no human would have heard it. He followed the noise to an alley on the edge of his territory just outside his wards, expecting to find an injured animal of some kind. 

What he found was Erica Reyes. She was propped against the wall, clearly injured. Stiles could smell blood, but he couldn’t tell if it belonged to her or the other beta pressed against her side. Boyd was unconscious, leaning all his weight on Erica. She looked up and let out a growl when she sensed him in the alley, eyes glowing gold. He could tell that she hadn’t recognized him. He let his eyes flare red and held his hands out in front of him. “Easy Catwoman,” he said. “You two look like you need some help.” 

“Stiles?” Erica breathed. Boyd let out a groan when she tightened her grip on him. “You’re an Alpha?”

“Long story. What happened?” Stiles knelt beside her and gestured to Boyd. Up close he could see they were both bleeding, but Boyd had taken the brunt of the damage. There were slow healing wounds over his eye and on his arms and torso. Erica’s hair was matted with blood and it seemed like she had injured one of her legs too. 

“We were looking for a pack,” the beta muttered. 

Stiles nodded, though he was dying to know more. “Can you walk?” She nodded. “Okay. Let me carry him and we’ll go back to my place for you two to heal up.” Erica relinquished her hold on Boyd and let Stiles pull him upright. He pulled the bigger man’s arm around his shoulders, not wanting to draw attention to them as he led them back to his apartment. Peter and Lydia were both waiting in Stiles’ apartment as he carried the still unconscious Boyd over to his couch. Erica limped in behind him, eying his two pack mates with suspicion.

“You’ve brought home some strays, Stiles,” Peter remarked.

“They were in my territory,” Stiles sighed. “I have every right to help them.” 

“We know, Stiles,” Lydia said. She walked over to scent mark him before turning to face Erica. “Reyes. You look like shit. Come with me and I’ll get you some clean clothes.” Lydia took Erica’s arm and guided her out of Stiles’ apartment to the Banshee’s. 

“Peter, help me figure out if I can boost his healing without hurting him.” Stiles jerked his head towards Boyd. Peter let out a put upon sigh but made his way over to the couch to examine the younger beta. Peter examined each of the wounds carefully. 

“I don’t think boosting his healing will do any good. These were made by an Alpha. It doesn’t matter what you do, they are going to take a while to heal. I’ll get the first aid kit and dress the wounds. You should go eat something since I know you skipped dinner,” Peter said, shooting Stiles a glare. “There should be some leftover pasta from pack night if you’re willing to go down to my apartment to get it.” Stiles bared his teeth at his beta but did end up going to retrieve the pasta. Peter had made it and Peter was an excellent cook when he wanted to be. By the time Stiles got back and had finished eating, Lydia had gotten Erica cleaned up and she seemed to be doing much better than when Stiles had first found her. Boyd, unfortunately, was still unconscious.

“So, Erica, I hate to press, but I kinda need to. I know that an Alpha hurt you guys, and that means that helping you is gonna get me on their bad side so I need to know what I’ve gotten my pack into here,” Stiles said as the four of them settled around the dining room table which had a clear view to the couch, where Boyd was still resting. Erica gripped her mug of coffee tightly. “Erica, I need to know.” Stiles reached out and took her wrist, trying to keep from letting his eyes flare.

“We’ve been moving across the country since we left Beacon Hills, but most packs aren’t eager to take on two bitten omegas. We found a pack in Ohio a few months ago that let us stay until we finished high school, but for the most part, it’s just been us. Boyd suggested trying New York. Derek had talked about it some and we thought we’d be fine,” Erica said.

“Unfortunately, things have changed since my Nephew lived here,” Peter said darkly. “It was already starting when he left. Hunters were starting to get more brave so packs were becoming more territorial. It only took a few years for nearly every borrow to be claimed. We had to work out several careful alliances when our pack moved here.”

Erica nodded. “We ran into one of your neighbors. We’ve been moving around the shelters for a while and I guess they noticed us. A couple betas took us to their Alpha. They didn’t force us to go. We went willingly ‘cause we thought maybe they wanted us to join their pack, but then the Alpha attacked Boyd.” Erica choked on a sob.

“Which Alpha?” Stiles asked.

“They said they were the Starkweather pack,” the beta managed. Stiles let out a growl, unable to keep his shift back. 

“The Starkweather pack has no territory in this area,” Lydia said sharply. “But they’ve been trying to force Stiles out for the last few weeks. They’re a new pack too and they found it unfair that Stiles managed to scope out territory here and they didn’t. The shelters are common ground. Most of the established packs don’t go near them so upstarts like the Starkweathers use them for recruitment or temporary territory.”

“All true, but I suspect it was only a matter of time before our friends here ran into an unfriendly Alpha. Packs are much more protective these days and very few still accept bitten betas they didn’t bite themselves,” Peter explained. He looked to Stiles. “It’s your decision, Alpha. You have no obligation just because you know them, however, turning them out now, or even when they’ve recovered will put a target on their backs.”

“I’m not turning them out,” Stiles snapped. He felt his claws dig into his palms and forced himself to take a moment to pull his shift back. “And in the morning, you and I are going to take care of the Starkweathers. I’m willing to bet the other Alpha’s around here won’t take kindly to packs attacking omegas in the shelters. At the very least, Spencer should be on our side.” Peter’s eyes flared blue and he nodded. Stiles turned to Erica. “If you and Boyd want a place in my pack, you’re more than welcome, but it’ll wait until you’re both healed. Understand?” Erica nodded. 

“You can stay with me tonight. We’ll work on more permanent arrangements in the morning,” Lydia volunteered. Stiles nodded his approval, but Erica didn’t move to follow as Lydia headed for the door. “Or you can stay here with Boyd.”

“I’d rather stay with Boyd,” Erica muttered. Lydia nodded before disappearing into the hallway.

“There are some blankets in the cabinets,” Stiles said, pointing to them. “I’m going to bed. I’ll meet you in your apartment at seven, Zombiewolf.”

“As you wish,” Peter said, following Lydia’s path. Stiles cleaned up his kitchen and got ready for bed. He watched Erica sit on the floor by Boyd and grip his hand like a lifeline. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t let that happen to any other omega in his territory. Especially his friends.

Stiles had been right. None of the other Alphas were too happy to hear that the Starkweather pack was poaching in the shelters. Alpha Spencer, in particular, was enraged, because the shelter was in her territory. She offered a place in her pack to Boyd and Erica as reparations for being attacked in her territory that Stiles promised to share with the betas when they were healed. Stiles and three other Alphas along with several of their emissaries went to confront Alpha Starkweather. He backed down pretty quickly when faced with that much power, but Stiles got the other packs to agree to start putting some basic intent wards on the shelters in their territories. Before he could start for home, Alpha Spencer reminded him of her offer and said that she would help Erica and Boyd however she could, even if they didn’t join her pack. Peter, who had been silent for most of the morning, grinned at her and guaranteed they’d be taking her up on that. Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes because he knew that they’d need the help, even if Peter was acting like a creeper again. Erica and Boyd were healed a few days later, so Stiles gathered his pack and they sat down around the table.

“All right. You have two packs that have offered you spots. Mine and Alpha Spencer’s. What do you want to do?” Stiles said.

“Alpha Spencer is a good Alpha and her pack is more established. Her pack has been here for nearly a decade. It’s bigger than ours, with seven born wolves, four bitten wolves, and several human members. She has the territory you were attacked in, so she will help you no matter what you decide,” Lydia explained. Peter glanced at her. “I did my research, Creeperwolf.”

“I said nothing,” Peter replied, grinning.

“And what about your pack?” Boyd asked.

“You never said how you became an Alpha,” Erica added.

“Red was bitten. He turned. He was an Alpha. It’s fairly simple,” Peter sighed, waving his hands dismissively.

Stiles shrugged. “I mean, that’s basically it. I was dying and Scott bit me to save my life. I woke up after the full moon with red eyes.”

“Scott? Not Derek?” Erica frowned.

“My dear nephew gave up his Alpha spark to save his sister a few months after you two left him. Scott is something called a true Alpha, where a beta proves themself and earns the title. It has most certainly gone to his head,” Peter said. “Derek left after several near-death experiences and an upgraded shift. He decided to travel for a while and hasn’t bothered to keep in touch with us. Cora says she gets updates whenever he moves to a new state. Last I heard, he was in Virginia.”

“Our pack is just us,” Stiles said, gesturing to Peter and Lydia. “Lydia and I are in school, and Peter runs the law office downstairs. Right now, we don’t have much spare space, but you would both be welcome to stay where you have been. If you wanted to join the Spencer pack, I’m sure they have space. Alpha Spencer owns one of the ten-story apartment buildings in her territory.”

Boyd squeezed Erica’s hand. “I want to join your pack,” he said. “but I won’t leave Erica alone.” Erica smiled at him.

“I am so in,” she said. She turned her grin to Stiles. “So how do we do this Batman?”

“Stand up,” Stiles ordered, standing up himself. Boyd and Erica stood and he stepped so that he was standing directly in front of them. “Will you both join my pack?”

“Yes, Alpha,” they said in unison. Stiles placed a hand on each of their necks and the pack bonds snapped into place. A few hours later, Stiles excused himself to call Alpha Spencer.

She answered on the first ring. “Alpha Stilinski?”

“Alpha Spencer,” Stiles replied. “Beta’s Reyes and Boyd have decided to join my pack. I just wanted to let you know.”

“I had assumed they would since they knew you. Let me know if there are any needs that I can provide.”

“I will.”

“Then I suppose we’re done,” she sighed. “Oh! Actually, do you know anyone looking to purchase a bar? My father’s emissary is trying to sell his. He’s just too old to run it anymore. It’s actually inside your territory. It’s a whole building, with an apartment on the second level for the owners. He’s moving back into my building.”

Stiles glanced back to the kitchen where Erica, Boyd, and Lydia were still celebrating them joining the pack and grinned. “I’ll let you know.”

  
  


**3) Fang and Melody**

Stiles stayed at NYU for law school. Lydia was up and on to bigger things, using her status as an international math genius to make the world cower before her. She was well on her way to the Fields Medal. Stiles didn’t really know what she did, but as long as she was safe and kept in touch it was okay. A few months after Boyd and Erica joined their pack, Derek had moved back to New York. Stiles had felt him trip the wards and had instantly gone on the offensive to keep Derek safe. Erica thought he was crazy for not talking to Derek, but Stiles insisted that he was in no way ready for the inevitable rejections. His pack had rolled their eyes collectively, but Stiles stuck with his plan. He warned the other Alphas off and even made a show of taking care of an upstart who tried to ignore him. Alpha Spencer helped him by spreading the story of what happened to the poor kid, who had moved back to Maryland after dealing with Stiles. As he started his first year of law school, no one doubted that he was one of the strongest Alphas in the city. Well, no one but Stiles and his pack. Stiles still walked his territory daily to ensure that any new supernaturals knew it was his, but the pack scent permeated the air well enough he didn’t really have to. Every wolf in ten miles knew. Except for Derek. 

Stiles was on his way home from his second class of the semester when the sky suddenly opened up and it started pouring rain. Stiles bolted for the nearest store trying to protect his books from the water. He didn’t pay attention to the name on the store or what kind of store it was as he shoved through the door. A bell jingled and he felt his magic buzz in response to the ward on the door. Stiles frowned as he wiped the water from his face. A man with black hair and pale skin glared at him from the counter. “Uh, hi,” Stiles said. The man kept glaring at him. He wasn’t wearing a name tag and he seemed to be the only person in the store. “Were those your wards?” Stiles gestured to the door with his free hand, his other gripped his bag tightly. 

The man nodded with a frown. “What the hell are you?” he asked. He had a deeper voice than Stiles expected. 

Stiles grimaced and extended his hand to the man. “I’m Alpha Stiles Stilinski.” The man’s eyes widened a little and he scanned Stiles, taking in his appearance. Finally, he took the offered hand.

“I’m Fang,” he said.

“Fang?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a nickname,” he grunted. “Where does your territory end?”

“About a block south of here. So, you’re kind of already in it, but magic-users don’t set off my wards unless they’re druids. Too many witches traveling in NYC to really have effective warding.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Your wards? You’re a wolf. Werewolves can’t make wards.” Fang was still glaring at him, but it wasn’t nearly as effective as it used to be. He spent two years being glared at by Derek Hale. He was immune to grumps.

“Well, I can.”

“How?” Fang demanded, stepping around the desk, still frowning. Stiles stepped back, not liking that he couldn’t catch a scent off the witch, assuming that’s what he was. He flashed red eyes and the man instantly stopped moving. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open a little. “Sorry.” Fang stepped back, deeper into the shop. “I only recently started looking up werewolf stuff so I don’t know a lot about werewolves, but I know they can’t have magic. It’s some kind of duality crap that I couldn’t understand. I tried searching for it, but there aren’t a lot of books on it, even in legit covens.”

“You’ve never met a werewolf before, have you?”

“Not in person.” Fang shrugged. His eyes, which were such a dark brown they were almost black, were still fixed on Stiles.

“You’re wearing a scent blocker.”

“First thing I found was a journal that explained that you all could smell emotions,” Fang smirked. “Second thing I found was the phone number for an old emissary. He told me there were a lot of wolf packs in New York. I figured I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Stiles frowned, tilting his head a bit. “Why were you researching werewolves?” Fang tensed. “Dude, you’re in my territory. Technically, I can pick and choose which non-humans get to stay. Why were you researching werewolves?”

The other man deflated. “My wife. We both grew up knowing about magic and we got married right out of high school. Mels went into the military and I took over the shop from her parents who moved upstate. She’s on tour, but she’s coming back in two weeks. She called me last week and told me she’d been bitten by a werewolf. One of the guys in her unit killed the guy who bit her, but she thinks she’s turning. I was trying to figure out how to help her.”

“She’ll be back in two weeks?” Stiles asked. Fang nodded. 

“Yeah, they gave her a medical discharge. Most of her unit died the night she was bitten. They think she’s got PTSD and that’s what she’s been trying to convince them. She knows she can’t be there on the full moon.”

“Which is three weeks away.” Stiles let out a sigh. Then he pulled out one of his notebooks and dug out a pen.

“What are you doing?” Fang asked, frowning. 

“She shouldn’t be on her own,” Stiles started as he wrote down his phone number and address. “Wolves need a pack. Especially newly bitten wolves. Trust me on that. Besides, you can’t be an omega in New York unless you work it out with the Alpha in your area. Stuff like what happened to your wife only happens in places where there isn’t an established pack. Like a war zone. Most of the New York packs don’t accept bitten wolves they didn’t bite themselves. I’m not making any promises, but call me when your wife gets back. I’ll have talked to my pack by then, and, if and only if she wants to, I may be able to let her in my pack.” Stiles ripped the paper out of his notebook and held it out to Fang. He took it with shaking hands.

“Why would you do that?” 

“A friend of mine got bitten in high school. He didn’t want it. He could have lived his whole life without getting bitten. He didn’t have anything to fall back on. If he had, we may still be friends and a lot of people may still be alive. Your wife didn’t choose this life, even if you both already knew about the supernatural. I can’t help my friend, but I can help her. Give me a call when she’s back in the country.” Stiles glanced on the door and saw the rain had let up. He waved back at Fang and sprinted to his apartment. He caught a glimpse of Derek across the street, heading in the opposite direction. 

Fang called two weeks later and they met in Stiles’ apartment. Fang’s wife, Melody, was a short woman with olive skin. She had short brown hair and green eyes that bore into him. Fang, who was close to Stiles’ height and therefore a foot taller than her, pushed Melody into the apartment. Lydia had class and Erica was busy getting the bar, which they had named Alicia’s, ready for a bachelorette party. Peter had begged off meeting Melody and Fang and was in his office, working on a case with a defense attorney who was in the know and Stiles thought was flirting with the older wolf. So Boyd was the only one of Stiles’ betas present when the couple arrived. Stiles knew the instant Melody had gotten home, his wards alerting him to the presence of an omega in his territory. She had been home less than twenty hours before their meeting. Stiles tried to keep himself as non-threatening as possible since he knew that her wolf was probably screaming at the perceived threat. Her eyes flashed blue, and suddenly Boyd was between Stiles and Melody. Stiles bolted to his feet and dragged Boyd back away from her. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “She’s a soldier, Boyd. Not a threat.” Boyd let out a growl and his eyes flared gold. Melody had shoved Fang behind her and growled back, clearly not in control. Stiles forced his eyes to flare red and roared. Both wolves reared back, away from him. Boyd, being Stiles’ beta, had the stronger reaction and stumbled back into a chair, baring his neck to his Alpha. Melody looked terrified. Her eyes flicked between Stiles and Boyd. Stiles let his eyes fade and turned to face her. “Sorry. He gets really protective and the only blue-eyed wolves he knows have pretty bad track records. I’m Stiles.”

“Mels,” the woman gulped. She was almost the same age as Stiles, maybe a year or two younger. 

“That’s Boyd.” Stiles gestured to the sulking beta who was definitely glaring at him. “He doesn’t like it when I do that, but that was more for you than him.”

“What, uh, what exactly was that?” Fang asked. 

“Why don’t you both sit down and I’ll explain.” Stiles gestured to the empty chairs at the table. “I’m guessing Fang told you that I’m an Alpha. Alpha werewolves have a couple abilities that help them control their packs. _That_ was an Alpha roar. We use it to help wolves who have lost control or are disobeying reign it in. Boyd wasn’t going to attack you, but your wolf saw him as a threat and you would have attacked him. It was the easiest way to diffuse the situation without shedding blood.” 

“What did you mean about the eyes?” Mels asked with a frown.

“Werewolves have three different eye colors. Alphas have red eyes and most betas have gold eyes, like Boyd. But some have blue eyes, like yours. Blue-eyed betas have taken an innocent life,” Stiles said carefully. “It’s not always a black and white thing, though. There are many reasons to take a life. A friend of mine has blue eyes because he took the life of a person who was in a lot of pain and was dying. One of my betas had blue eyes because he went a little insane and killed people. He has since gotten better and stopped killing people, but his eyes are still blue. If I wasn’t an Alpha, I would probably have blue eyes too, because of things so far beyond my control. You’re a soldier, so you have blue eyes. That doesn’t make you a murderer.” Melody nodded stiffly. “Tell me how you got bit.” 

“I was on a black ops team. We were taking out a target and he turned out to be an Alpha. I was supposed to take him out, but he knew we were coming. He got the jump on me, and I saw his eyes glowing red. He bit my neck and my partner shot him. I was unconscious for the rest of it, but they told me that most of the team was killed by an IED at the alternate entrance an informant pointed us towards. I woke up and I knew something was off, so I called Fang. He was always more into the magic crap than I was and I thought he might know what was going on. Thank fuck that he did, or I might not have gotten out of there in time.” Mels squeezed Fang’s hand. “I was supposed to be done next month anyway, so they gave me a medical discharge and sent me home.”

“I’m guessing Fang’s told you everything I told him.”

“Yeah. I didn’t piss off any Alpha’s when I left La Guardia, did I?”

Stiles laughed. “Uh, no. La Guardia’s common ground. Nobody has wards around there. You might have set off a couple of the Alphas on the way to your place, but the minute you were in my territory, you became my problem. Most of the Alphas don’t care if you’re just passing through. It’s when you settle down that they have a problem.” Stiles grinned. “Did Fang tell you about pack?”

“Yeah. He said you offered me a place in yours. What if I don’t wanna join?” Melody shot a glare at Boyd. Boyd was unaffected.

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t kick you out, but I wouldn’t be able to help you much. You’d be at risk if you left my territory. Apart from all that, you’d be an omega. Some wolves can survive as omegas, but they’re always at risk. Omegas are weaker than nearly any beta and it can be a drain on your sanity. Some omegas, especially ones who are bitten, go feral. We had one come through town while I was in high school and he ended up getting a hemicorporectomy from a geriatric madman after eating a couple livers,” Stiles said flatly. Melody paled.

“It’s hard to find a pack,” Boyd said. “Even for us who chose the bite and knew the dangers when we got in. Erica and I left our first pack and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Red’s giving you the best offer you’re gonna get.” Stiles resisted the urge to glare at Boyd. He hated that nickname, but Peter had most of the pack calling him that now. (Except Erica who still called him Batman.)

“How do you know?” Fang asked while Mels glared at Boyd.

“Another Alpha nearly killed them when they first got to the city almost four years ago,” Stiles said. “You don’t want the details. Trust me.” 

“Fine, but I’m not joining without Fang,” Melody said sharply.

“I didn’t really expect you to,” Stiles shrugged. “He’s your husband. And if you ever have any kids, they’re welcome in the pack too, wolf, human, or anything else. I already talked to my pack about this. You’re both welcome if you want it.”

“We do,” Fang said, squeezing Melody’s hand. Stiles smiled at them.

“Stand up,” he ordered as he stood up too. They obeyed. “Will you both join my pack?”

“Yes, Alpha,” they said together. Melody’s eyes flared blue. Stiles placed a hand on each of their necks and the pack bonds flared to life. Fang’s eyes got wide and Melody leaned into him a bit. Stiles pulled them both close, making sure to scent mark them, even though they didn’t know what that meant yet. Boyd joined in with a small smile.

**4) Bobby and John**

Stiles’ pack was big enough now that there was a clear structure. Boyd was his second and Fang, once he’d integrated into the pack, started working on becoming Stiles’ emissary. Stiles had become pretty well known throughout the city as tough but fair, even though he didn’t quite understand that. He took care of his territory the same way he’d always wanted to take care of Beacon Hills and it worked. Every supernatural in his territory was aware of the rules and started coming to him when there were problems. Mostly he left them for Peter and Boyd to work out since he was in his last semester of law school and getting ready to start his internship at Peter’s law firm. Sometimes, though, he forced himself and every other member of the pack to take a day and they would have some pack time out of the city. He’d started it after Melody got pregnant with Zach, as a way to ensure that the pup would have some kind of connection to nature beyond Central Park. In all honesty, he had needed that too. It was on one of these outings that they decided to build a Pack House. He and Lydia had worked with Peter to get the finances arranged and start the proper funding, but it would still be months before they were ready to start the plans, let alone start building. It was during another one of these trips, which Stiles had been coerced into the week before finals, that Peter got a phone call from Winter.

Winter is a defense attorney that Peter often worked with and had gone on a few dates with. She was a bit like Breadon but functioning within the law. She focused on cases that were supernatural in nature and often referred clients to Peter when she wasn’t able to help or when they were entrenched in pack drama. It was almost midnight when Winter called. Peter quietly excused himself from the group. They had set up camp in a clearing near a small stream. It was cold enough that Fang and Lydia were both bundled up, but Stiles and the other wolves were still comfortable. Peter was standing far enough away from the group that even Stiles couldn’t hear the conversation, but when he came back he was frowning and smelled strongly of anger with an undercurrent of fear. “Stiles, I need your help. It can’t wait,” Peter said sharply. Stiles disentangled himself from his pack.

“I’m guessing we need to go back to the city,” Stiles sighed. Peter nodded.

“We’ll get the banshee home,” Erica said from where she was curled into Boyd and Melody. Stiles waited until Lydia waved him off before following Peter to his jeep. He was proud that he’d managed to keep Roscoe running so long, but he didn’t get the chance to drive her very often these days. Peter had helped by driving it whenever he needed to travel for a case. Stiles was driving now though. He waited for Peter to explain, but Peter didn’t start talking until they were almost back at their apartment.

“Winter called,” Peter said. “She was asked to help with an unusual case of child abuse by Alpha Spencer, but she needs help.”

“What’s the deal?” Stiles asked.

“As far as the humans know, it’s a case of severe neglect. A human police officer responded to a call from a concerned neighbor who heard someone screaming from the apartment next to hers. Upon his arrival, he heard someone screaming and entered the apartment. He found two high school boys. One was screaming for help and the other was unconscious. They were taken to the hospital, but there were no wounds found on either boy. Winter learned the rest from Alpha Spencer, whose mate was at the hospital they were brought to. Both boys are wolves, but one is bitten while the other is born. Their names are Robert and Jonathan Cahill and they’re twins. Robert was born a wolf in Alpha Shay Cahill’s pack. Jonathan was born human. Their mother was Shay, but she was killed by hunters when they were seven and her brother Max took over the pack. Max bit Johnathan, who thankfully survived, but obviously had some control issues. There’s a reason we don’t normally bite anyone that young, aside from the lower survival rate.” Peter let out a growl and his eyes flared. It took him a moment to reign himself in. “The Cahill Pack was recently attacked by hunters, and the building they normally reside in was burned. The remainder of the pack made arrangements with Boyd, Fang, and I for temporary asylum in our territory for three months while they relocated to New Jersey.”

“I remember that.”

“We were unaware of their Alpha’s track record and, it seems that the Miller twins took advantage of the less private location to seek help.”

“We granted them asylum so it falls on me to decide what to do,” Stiles sighed.

“Only four of them survived the hunters’ attack. The twins, their uncle Max, and his mate.” Peter paused as Stiles parked the jeep in the garage under their building. Peter’s BMW and Lydia’s Prius were both parked there at the moment, but that wouldn’t last long. “There is one other thing.”

“Which is?”

“The police have been investigating the arson of the Cahill’s building. The hunters that were originally blamed are starting to appear innocent and, according to Winter’s informant, it was most likely an insurance scam, not a hunter attack.” 

“An insurance scam? They think that Max burned the building down for the insurance payout, not caring that his pack was inside,” Stiles growled. “What the hell kind of Alpha does that?”

“The same kind of Alpha who bites a seven-year-old,” Peter replied darkly. “Winter’s waiting inside. She has a plan, but I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

Stiles did not like the plan at first. Admittedly, he was a little freaked out by it, but ultimately he acknowledged that it was a good plan. He was still nervous when it finally came to fruition. Stiles and Boyd were picking up Robert and Jonathan Cahill from the courthouse they had just testified at. They’d been in a group home for the last six weeks and had only managed to keep John from hurting anyone because of Winter’s intervention. Stiles had finished law school and had just taken the bar exam two days before he came to pick up the boys. They were fourteen, eleven years younger than him, which seemed to be enough to convince the state of New York that he was old enough to take care of them. He figured that was mostly due to Peter’s sway in the system, but he still didn’t feel ready to be the guardian to any kid, especially not two teenage werewolves coming from an abusive pack. He’d met the boys a couple of times and they seemed to like him well enough, but he knew there was a long way to go before either of them trusted him. Max Cahill and his mate were both going to prison for the next three years, but the pack that controlled the prison they were going to probably wouldn’t let them make it out alive. (Stiles was admittedly surprised that there was a legit werewolf crime family that controlled a federal prison, but Peter seemed way too familiar with their inner workings when he was setting up the Cahills’ sentence. Stiles had chosen not to look any further into that.) Eventually, Winter emerged from the courtroom with the two teenagers on her heels.

Winter had dark skin and kinky hair that she kept in a short afro. She was skinny and tall, though still shorter than Stiles. The two boys behind her looked nothing alike at first glance. One had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other had brown hair and eyes and wasn’t nearly as pale as his brother. But they had the same nose and tense stance. They both eyed Stiles suspiciously. “Alpha Stilinski,” Winter said brightly. “Everything ready for the boys?” She smiled at him.

“Yeah. We’ve got their rooms ready,” Stiles said. Lydia wasn’t home often enough to need her apartment, so Peter and Stiles had redone her apartment to meet the twins’ needs. They’d even added a door that led directly to Stiles’ so that they could quickly move between the two like it was one apartment. Peter had turned his office into a temporary guest room for whenever Lydia was in town. They had moved up the timeline on the Pack House and had Melody heading the project with Lydia, who was in charge of the money side of things. Once they were ready, Stiles even had an architect in mind. One with a deep scowl and scruffy beard.

“All right.” Winter turned to the twins. “Bobby, John, I want you two to know that you can still call me whenever you need me. I promise that Red and his pack will take care of you. I wish I could help you two get settled in, but I have another case that I have to work on. I’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you’re doing.” Winter looked back up at Stiles and Boyd. “Give me a call if you need me.”

“Thanks, Winter.” Stiles nodded to her and she headed back into the courthouse. Bobby and John shifted nervously. “Alright. Uh, look, I know this is gonna be awkward for a while, but I’m not like you’re last Alpha. I promise. You can talk to me and tell me if you need something. I’m not perfect, but I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. So will the rest of my pack. You don’t have to call me Alpha like you did last time. Just call me Stiles. Or Red if you're more comfortable with that. This is Boyd. He’s my second so if you need something and can’t find me, he’s your next call. He doesn’t talk much, but he’s a good guy. My jeep’s over here.” Stiles led the boys to where he’d parked Roscoe and helped them load their shared suitcase in the back while they got in with Boyd. The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Boyd left for Alicia’s after they got the twins settled in, so Stiles was alone with them. Stiles made them dinner, just a quick bit of grilled chicken, mac and cheese, and some broccoli, which they ate silently. They were still tense. Like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. After dinner, Stiles sat them down in his living room.

“Is this where you lay down the rules?” John snapped. Bobby instantly elbowed his brother, and Stiles frowned. 

“I mean, I’d prefer it if you didn’t destroy the apartment and you’re going to school, but I don’t really have rules. I was enough of a rule breaker in high school to know no one will take my rules seriously,” Stiles said, trying to put the boys at ease. “I just wanted to talk about the full moon coming up. It’s three days away and I know that you haven’t gotten a good handle on your control yet. Which, for the record, is fine. Everybody has issues with controlling our shifts from time to time. I’ll work with you on finding anchors, but you’re probably not going to find one in three days. Normally, we have a pack meeting on full moon nights where we eat together, play games, and watch movies. Sometimes, we head out of town to run off our energy in the woods, which will be the plan once we have a Pack House, but for right now, we’re meeting here. I wish I could wait longer to ask because I know you’ve both been through a lot for the past few years. But I don’t want you to keep struggling through moons packless. You can say no if you want to, and the offer is a standing one. If you change your mind down the road, that’s fine.” Stiles hesitated, not sure the best way to phrase it.

“You mean you’re not gonna force us to join your pack?” Bobby asked. Stiles blinked at him.

“What? No.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to force anybody to do anything.”

“But we’re in your territory. Max-” Bobby choked on the name. “Our last Alpha said that any wolves in his territory had to join the pack or he’d force them out.”

“I’m not like that. I’m not going to kick you out if you don’t want me to be your Alpha. You wouldn’t even be the only omegas in my territory if you did that. But if you want a pack, I’m offering.” 

“Can we think about it?”

“Yeah, of course. Just let me know. If you haven’t decided by Friday though, you’ll have to stay in your room during the full moon. I don’t want you getting hurt because somebody’s control slips when they see new wolves in our den,” Stiles warned.

“What if we’re in your pack?” John asked, glaring at him.

“Then it’ll be easier since your wolves won’t see each other as threats. What we did for Mel’s was partner her up with Erica while she was learning control. For Friday, we’ll probably just take turns making sure you’re doing okay. After that, we’ll see who you like best and they’ll help you find a good anchor. I think you’d like Erica.” Stiles smiled. John frowned at him. “All right. Well, I promised Peter I’d read through a motion he was drafting. I’ll be downstairs in the office. I’ll be able to hear you if you shout, but if it’s not an emergency, just text me. I think Peter put me in your phone as Red.” Stiles sighed. “Don’t stay up too late.” Stiles left them alone in the apartment. Two days later they both joined his pack. 

**5) Cora and Isaac**

The Pack House was finally under construction and Stiles was finally practicing law. Bobby and John were finally starting to come out of their shells and having the open land to run was helping. Mels had been so excited to show Stiles when Zach, who was nearly two, flashed his eyes for the first time. Erica and Boyd had both talked to him about proposing to the other when the house was complete. Peter officially asked Winter to move in with him, which was all kinds of uncomfortable, but it made the Zombiewolf strangely happy. Lydia had found a teaching position at Columbia and was finally settling down with the pack, currently renting an apartment in the same building as Melody and Fang. His pack was thriving and the Sourwolf shaped hole in his life was the only real problem. It had never been easy to ignore. Especially after Derek had moved into his territory. Every full moon, he could feel the pull towards Derek’s apartment, which was ridiculously close to his. Some days it was too much and he knew his pack could tell. Peter had explained it to Lydia after Stiles' second moon as an Alpha. She hadn’t been able to understand the pulling on the bond or why Stiles had felt so distressed. Lydia had told Boyd and Erica when they joined. Boyd had told Mels who told Fang. Erica had explained it to Bobby who told John. His whole pack had met Derek at this point and Stiles knew that eventually the wolf would figure it out and come storming into his life demanding to be left alone. But he couldn’t stop himself when it came to Derek, and he kept pushing that edge. Stiles sighed and pushed it out of his mind to check his wards. There were still two new wolves in his territory. He’d sent Boyd and Fang to figure out if they were looking for a pack or just passing through or if they were looking for trouble. Stiles sighed when the door opened. Then he caught the scent and stiffened. Standing in the front of the law office were Cora Hale and Isaac Lahey. Boyd came in behind them.

“I figured out who the new wolves were, Red,” Boyd said with a smirk. Stiles heard Peter emerge from his office, followed by Lydia, who was making sure the permits were in order for the house. Lydia let out a yelp. Fang stepped around Boyd, Isaac, and Cora and frowned at Stiles.

“Uh, they said they were looking for a pack to join before they moved up here and Boyd said you’d want to talk to them,” Fang said, frowning. 

Stiles nodded. “He was right.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “You can head home, Fang. Let Mels know we may be getting some new pack members tonight so the bonds don’t shock her.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. We were friends in high school. Cora is Peter’s niece and Isaac was bitten by the same guy who bit Boyd and Erica. He stuck around a little longer than they did though.” He smirked a little when the curly-haired beta turned red. Fang nodded and left. Cora and Isaac were still staring at him in some degree of shock or confusion. Stiles couldn’t tell.

“It’s nice to see you again Cora,” Peter said.

“When you said you were a part of a pack, you never mentioned that Stiles was your Alpha,” Cora growled at her uncle. Before anyone else could say anything, Erica burst through the door. It was exactly when she was supposed to be there to wait for Boyd, but Stiles was still startled by her. She paused, door still open as she took in the scene in front of her.

“Isaac?” she breathed. Before he could react she tackled him, knocking him to the ground as she aggressively scented him. Boyd let out a huff of laughter and pulled her off the other beta. Isaac propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Uh, hi Erica,” Isaac said. Lydia stepped around Stiles, who was still sitting at his desk, and offered a hand to Isaac. She pulled him into a hug as she pulled him up. Isaac hugged her back tightly.

“You are going to tell me everything you know about where Allison is hiding or else,” Lydia muttered. “I don’t care if you broke up. I need my best friend back.” She released Isaac and looked at Cora. Stiles caught a shift in her scent and noticed that her cheeks were just a little pink as she looked at the youngest Hale. “It’s nice to see you again, Cora. I didn’t think I’d ever have the pleasure.” Lydia’s voice was almost a purr and Stiles grinned. “Unfortunately, I have to go. I have a meeting with a publisher at six. Don’t screw this up, Red.” Lydia sent Stiles a glare as she sauntered from the building. 

“So, Fang said you were looking for a pack,” Stiles said as Erica latched onto Isaac’s side. Peter moved around and took a seat on Stiles’ desk.

“You’re an Alpha?” Cora said, incredulously. Stiles let his eyes flash red. “You’re an Alpha and Derek has been helping your pack for months. Why the hell didn’t he tell us that you’re an Alpha! Why the hell isn’t he in your pack?” She let out a growl.

Peter sighed. “Derek doesn’t know. Stiles never told him, despite keeping him safe since he moved back to New York. Stiles won’t talk to him, but he was more than willing to intercede on Derek’s behalf to keep eager hunters and a few brave Alphas from hurting his _Sourwolf_.” Peter cut his eyes at Stiles. Stiles bared his teeth at Peter.

“He didn’t figure it out when he saw his uncle walking around the neighborhood?” Cora snapped.

“I honestly can’t say anything for Derek. Stiles asked me not to interfere, so I didn’t.” Peter shrugged. 

“How did you become an Alpha?” Isaac asked. “After the nogitsune, you told me you were trying to keep out of the supernatural for a while.”

“I tried,” Stiles sighed. “It didn’t work. I nearly died Senior year after my dad died. Peter made Scott bite me and I woke up an Alpha. Moved to New York after I graduated and built a pack here. Peter and Lydia came with me. I found Boyd and Erica next. Then Melody and Fang. The twins are the newest. I adopted them last summer.”

“You have kids?” Isaac fell into one of the seats, pulling out of Erica’s grip.

“I mean, yeah. The whole pack helps out with them, but legally they’re mine. They’re fifteen. Peter and his girlfriend got them out of a bad situation last year and I took them in.”

“You’ll love Bobby,” Erica said, latching onto Boyd. “He’s a sweetheart. His brother’s a terror though. Makes pack night more fun with the little monster there.” She grinned. 

“Erica,” Boyd admonished.

“John would probably get a kick out of being called that, and you know it,” Stiles said, grinning at them both.

“Don’t encourage her.” Boyd glared at Stiles.

“Peter has a girlfriend?” Cora asked. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Peter huffed. “I’m a very attractive man. Is it so hard to believe a woman may find my company _pleasurable?_ ”

“Ewww. No. Stop!” Cora covered her ears. “I don’t want to know.”

“Go back to your office Creeperwolf. I’m gonna take them up to the apartment and let them meet the twins. I’ll be back to finish up when we’re done,” Stiles said. “You two fuck off. I know you’re supposed to open the bar soon.” Stiles glared at Boyd and Erica. Then he pushed away from his desk and led Cora and Isaac upstairs. The twins were sprawled out in the living room. Bobby was sitting upside down on the couch watching some kind of documentary. John was laying sideways in one of the chairs, laptop propped on his knees, chewing on a pencil as he scanned the screen. Isaac let out a laugh when he saw them. Both boys were startled. Bobby slipped forward, falling off the couch and landing on his head. John had accidentally shifted, his fangs snapping the pencil he’d been chewing on as he snarled at the newcomers. However, he seemed to be in control of himself, if not his shift so Stiles counted that as a win.

“Uh, hey Red,” Bobby said, gathering himself off the ground.

“Bobby, John this is Cora Hale and Isaac Lahey. They were a part of my first pack and are thinking of joining our pack,” Stiles said calmly. Isaac and Cora had both tensed when John shifted. “Reign your shift in.” John let out a quiet growl, but closed his eyes and took a second to calm down. His shift faded a moment later. “Nice job, hothead.” Stiles grinned. John ducked his head at the praise. “Put your stuff away and come meet them.” Stiles gestured to the table. The TV cut off and John gathered the notes that had been scattered around his chair. Bobby helped him and they met back at the table. Stiles let the four of them sit there while he started on dinner. 

“So,” Isaac prompted. 

“What did Peter mean earlier?” Cora said, cutting the other beta off.

“Which part?” Stiles asked.

“About keeping Alphas and hunters away from Derek.” 

Stiles sighed. “It wasn’t much. Just, the way I found Erica and Boyd made me a bit more protective of my pack, and, well, Derek may not officially be pack, but he’s close enough. So I was protective of him when he moved back to the city. I was lucky that he chose to settle in the territory I’d already laid out or it would have been hell negotiating that.”

“What Red isn’t saying is that Derek is the only one outside the pack that he’ll fight for,” Bobby said. “At least without being prompted. He’s helped Winter with other cases like ours, mostly relocating them out of state.”

“Fight?” Isaac asked, frowning.

“I protect my pack,” Stiles said dismissively.

“The last guy who tried something was another Alpha trying to get Derek and Mels in his pack. Some kind of fascination with blue-eyed wolves,” John snorted. “Red made sure he couldn’t get back in the city.”

“John,” Stiles warned. He spared a moment in his preparations to glare at the young beta. John huffed a bit but kept his mouth shut. “All I did was add a specific ward to the ones I laid around Mels’ and Derek’s apartments.”

“You can lay wards? But you’re a werewolf,” Cora growled.

“I kept my Spark when I was bitten. Peter said he’d never heard of it before, so I try not to advertise it. With Fang hanging around, it’s easy to pass off the wards as his, even though mine are stronger.” Stiles shrugged. “Enough about me. Why are you looking to come to New York?”

“I don’t like being so far from family,” Cora said quietly.

“Cora and Derek are the only real pack I’ve had. If Cora moves to New York, I’m coming with her.” Isaac shrugged.

“And you were looking for packs to join before you came?” Stiles asked.

“We’ve already got most of the stuff we own packed up,” the she-wolf admitted. “We were planning on looking for a pack while we were visiting Derek and moving as soon as we could.”

“And Boyd and Fang knocked on his door and basically offered you a pack on a silver platter,” Stiles sighed. He paused in his cooking and looked back at the table. “You’ve met most of my pack. What do you think?”

Isaac went to respond, but Cora put a hand on his arm stopping him. “Are you offering a place in your pack to both of us?” she asked.

“If you’d want it.”

“What would you expect of us?”

“The same things most Alphas do. If you’re in my pack, you take care of the pack. You’d be expected to help with the twins and Zach from time to time. Normal human stuff and training. Contribute to pack funds and projects in some way. Sometimes we have to do some community policing. Tracking down omegas. Negotiating with other packs and covens. You’d be expected to help where you can. It wouldn’t be like Beacon Hills. We have pack events that aren’t life or death and we have a structure that you would be expected to adhere to. Fang, Boyd, and Peter have all been known to take over in situations where I can’t. With that, you’d have a place in the Pack House, once it’s built. You’ll have my protection and all the benefits that come with a strong Pack.” 

“What about Derek?”

“What about him?” Stiles said carefully. He heard John let out a snort and Bobby promptly shushed him.

“Why haven’t you given him this offer?” Cora clarified. “He’s a jerk and he thinks he’s fine on his own, but if he knew you were an Alpha, he’d be jumping at it.”

“It’s complicated, Cora.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I want to know,” Cora snapped.

“Cora.”

“Why is it complicated? Just tell him you want him in your pack since you clearly do.”

“I can’t.”

“Tell me why!”

“He’s my mate,” Stiles growled back, gripping the pan their dinner was in with white knuckles. He forced himself to get control before he could scare his betas any more than he already had. John and Bobby knew, so it wasn’t new information. They also knew that Stiles didn’t talk about it. Once he was sure he was in control he looked back at the table. John and Bobby were both staring at the table, refusing to look up, like they always did when Stiles’ control slipped. Isaac was in a similar position, refusing to meet Stiles’ eyes. He smelled confused. Cora was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open a little. Stiles ignored her and went to the twins. He gripped their wrists until they both looked up. 

“We’re fine,” Bobby said. Stiles nodded and let go of them. He gripped the back of John’s neck in apology. Stiles looked to Isaac who had relaxed some and waited for the boy to nod to him. Then he returned to their dinner. 

“He’s your _what_?” Cora hissed a few moments later. Her scent was strong with frustration and confusion.

“I’m guessing he didn’t tell you,” Stiles sighed.

“No, he didn’t tell me! Stiles!” Cora was on her feet. “He’s your mate?”

“I told you it was complicated.”

“Does he know?” Cora’s voice was suddenly quiet and coming from right behind him.

“I don’t know. Peter thinks that if Derek knew, he wouldn’t have left. I think that Derek is an idiot who would has a guilt complex as big as the Empire State Building and wouldn’t have been able to stay. But I also know that Kate Argent is a bitch and I wouldn’t put it past her to have messed with that instinct. So I don’t know. I haven’t told him. I gave him the space he asked by leaving,” Stiles explained. Suddenly Cora slapped the back of his head. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it did startle him enough to look back at the beta wolf.

“You’re an idiot, Red,” she said. Then she wrapped him in a hug. “He wanted space from Beacon Hills, not you.” Stiles hugged her back tightly, only letting her go to keep their dinner from catching on fire. The rest of the meal was far less intense once Cora and Stiles had calmed down. Isaac got the twins talking about their classes and interest. Bobby spent a good portion of dinner explaining the documentary he’d been watching, which was apparently an in-depth study of the Dead Sea Scrolls. After dinner, he sent the boys to their room so that he could talk to Isaac and Cora on their own. They both accepted the bond but didn’t hang around too long after that, heading back to Derek’s. Stiles went back down to the law office to finish the brief he’d been working on. Twenty minutes later, the door opened again and Stiles felt his eyes flare red.

**+1) Derek**

It takes time for Derek to adjust to having a pack again and Stiles can tell how out of place his mate feels. He’d been interacting with the pack for months, but being around the whole pack seemed to be too much for the wolf. Stiles could see Derek reverting back to the gruff Sourwolf he’d been back in Beacon Hills. He kept his answers clipped and his time with the pack short. He’d show up for pack events, but he was the last to arrive and the first to leave. Like he was trying to keep a distance between himself and the pack. And it bothered Stiles. Especially since he hadn’t asked to join or submitted and hadn’t let Stiles ask him. Peter had expressed his displeasure, but not surprise, at Derek’s reluctance. Cora and Isaac kept telling Stiles to give him time. But it had been six months and Derek was still acting like an omega. Stiles loved Derek. But he couldn’t keep this up. Mate or not, they needed to address this. It was messing with Stiles’ instincts and messing with his pack. And Stiles had to put his pack first. 

Derek met Stiles at his office on Friday. The twins were eating dinner with Fang and Mels so that Stiles and Derek could have date night. It was a standing arraignment. They watch the twins on Fridays and Stiles would take care of Zach on Sundays. Stiles had finished his work early for once and was ready to go the moment Derek got there. Stiles knew Derek could tell there was something on his mind, but he ignored it, rambling about one of his cases until they got to the restaurant. Stiles was planning on waiting until they got their food to bring it up, but he could feel Derek tensing up and shutting down. So he waited until they had ordered and then leveled Derek with his best Alpha look and sighed. “Ask,” he ordered. 

“Something’s bothering you,” Derek grimaced. It wasn’t quite a question, but Stiles knew that Derek struggled with questions. 

“You’re not pack,'' Stiles said simply. There was more he could say, ways to waltz around the problem, soften the blow. But that’s what it boiled down to. Derek fixed his eyes on the table, not fighting it. “You come to pack events. You help a little, and you live in my territory. But you aren’t pack. You’re purposefully keeping yourself on the edges and you won’t even let me ask you. I told you going in that my pack comes first, and I want that to include you. But if you’re not in this, I need to know now. If you’re going to run away, fine. I won’t stop you. But I can’t go with you and I can’t keep doing this halfway shit. I’m all in, Derek. I need to know if you are.” 

“Stiles,” Derek said, sounding broken. Stiles shoved down every instinct screaming at him to comfort his mate.

“If you’re not ready, just tell me.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?” When Derek didn’t respond, Stiles reached across the table and took Derek’s hand. “Talk to me Sourwolf.” He kept his voice quiet like he did for the twins when they had nightmares. It still took Derek a while to talk and when he did, he kept his eyes fixed on the table. 

“I don’t want to put your pack at risk,” Derek mumbled. Stiles wanted to ask more questions, but their food arrived, cutting him off. Derek pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, glaring at the bubbly waitress who kept shooting Stiles concerned looks. She lingered for longer than necessary but eventually gave in to the angry eyebrows and fled to the kitchen.

“Sourwolf,” Stiles scolded lightly. “Scaring the staff isn’t going to help anyone.” Derek turned his glare on Stiles and for a moment Stiles could grin and pretend that it was a normal date night. But then Derek seemed to remember what they’d been talking about and he averted his eyes again. Stiles sighed. “You said you didn’t want to hurt my pack.”

“I don’t want to put your pack at risk,” Derek corrected.

“Well, are you planning on hurting them?” Stiles asked calmly. Derek looked up alarmed. Stiles shrugged as he shoved some pasta into his mouth, waiting for Derek to answer.

“No,” the wolf managed.

“Are you planning on turning my pack over to hunters? To other packs?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head, clearly confused, his scent giving it away. “Are you going to try and take my pack away from me?”

“No, Stiles. God no.” Derek was pale, hazel eyes wide as they bore into the Alpha.

“Then you aren’t going to put my pack at risk. No more than any of my other betas. So try again.” Stiles glared at Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek said, and there was so much in just that word. Fond and annoyed and afraid all at once.

“Why do you think that joining my pack, letting me actually court you like Alpha’s are supposed to court their mates, will put my pack at risk?”

Derek took his time answering again, while Stiles continued to eat his pasta, judging Derek with his eyebrows. (He was as good as the Hales were with their eyebrows, but it was effective most of the time.) “I’ve lost every pack I’ve ever been a part of.” He uncrossed his arms and curled his hands into fists on the table.

Stiles went tense, not having expected that. “Derek,” he started, but the other wolf cut him off. 

“I lost my family. I lost Laura. I lost Peter. I lost Boyd and Erica and Isaac. Every pack bond I’ve ever had has been broken and my packs have suffered. I don’t want that for your pack. I don’t want that for you.” Derek’s eyes were rimmed with electric blue and Stiles could smell the fear that was pushing his mate’s control to the limit. Stiles could see the tension in Derek’s hands, hiding claws that had sprouted in fists. He reached across the table again and gently pried one of the hands open so that he could grip it tightly.

“Derek,” Stiles said, letting just a little Alpha bleed into his voice.

“I can’t lose you too,” Derek whispered. Stiles squeezed his hand tighter. “You said that you didn’t approach me when I moved here because you couldn’t handle it if I rejected you. But I can’t handle losing you. If I let myself have this, have a pack, I could lose it. And I think that would break me.” Stiles could barely hear the too quiet words in the busy restaurant.

“Look at me,” Stiles said. Derek didn’t react. “Look at me, Sourwolf.” Finally, Derek looked up. Stiles looked into his blue-green eyes and let a smile spread across his face. “You’ve known me for years. Since high school. Since I met you, I have survived crazy Alphas, crazier hunters, Darachs, and multiple undead werecreatures. I have been cursed, stabbed, clawed, kidnapped, and beaten. I know that bad things are never going to stop happening, but I have survived so far and I have no intentions of ending that streak. You have survived so much more than I have and you didn’t reject me. But if you think that I’m going to let you go just because it may be safer for me, then I would have done it in high school when I held your furry ass up in a pool for two hours. I wouldn’t have protected you. I wouldn’t have let you anywhere near my pack. You know that. And if you think for one second that I wouldn’t try just as hard to keep you safe as I did for my Dad then you haven’t been paying attention.” Stiles let his eyes bleed red. “I’m not going anywhere, Derek. I’m not going to let you push me away either.”

“Stiles,” Derek said. He squeezed Stiles’ hand back, and Stiles smiled broadly, letting the red fade from his eyes. “I’m not leaving.”

“Then stop running. Let me ask. It’s okay to be scared, and trust me, I’m fucking terrified, but you can’t let it keep ruling your life,” Stiles said. “It’s time, Der.” They stared at each other for a while before Derek nodded. “I won’t let you lose another pack. You may not believe me now but I promise.”

“I believe you,” Derek replied. His heart didn’t skip a beat. Several hours later, after they finished dinner and were back at the Pack House, Stiles finally got to accept his mate into his pack. They sealed the mating bond a year later and their whole pack howled as one.

Red stood between his pack and everything the world could throw at them. 

Stiles laid with Derek and thought about how he’d finally found what he’d been looking for the night of his first full moon.


End file.
